Lightning choice
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: The first thing he saw was terra, she looked perfect. 'Oh god Rae, what happened to you' 'Do not fret dear boy, little birds are resilient' 'You bast-' When you free one girl the other will die you have ten minutes before I kill them both. -one shot


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Beast boy opened his eyes to see a dark and damp cave. Something dripped in the corner as he made his way down the hallway and his ear twitched in that direction. He had finally found Slade's hideout, two months he and the team had looked for it and he had been worried sick over his girlfriend terra, and best friend raven. Robin kept telling him to calm down, how would he feel if star got kidnapped? HE wouldn't be calm, he would be in hysteria!

He shook his head and stalked sown the hallway taking advantage of his animal night vision, trying not to breathe in the iron smell of blood, and trying not to think about what it meant. He rounded a sharp corner and almost ran directly into a large wooden door. Wrapping his fingers slowly around the knob he turned the handle and pushed it open with a shove.

The first thing he saw was terra. She hung from chains around her wrists just high enough so she couldn't reach the ground no matter what she tried. She looked up when he walked in because the door let out an eerie creek in the silent room. Her face lit up-

'Beast boy! Oh Beast boy thank god! Come get me down so we can get out of here!'

She looked perfect, just exactly like the day she disappeared with raven. Her hair though a bit tousled looked normal and bright, her face wasn't dirty, and her clothes weren't even wrinkled. If she wasn't hurt then where did he smell blood? He took a few steps in her direction but came to a sudden halt hearing her screams. Her body convulsed and shook as the room filled with a blue light connected to her wrists. A mass shook to her side also chained but hidden in the dark. The person's head rested on their chest with eyes closed tightly in attempt to block out the pain of the coursing blue light.

He stepped back and the blue disappeared and terra's own head joined the other figure on the wall on her own chest breathing heavily. Before she could lift her head to speak again Slade's voice came through on a speaker over his head.

'Ah, hello beast boy. I was wondering who would find them first. I had hoped it would be robin, that would've been far more entertaining.'

Beast boy growled. 'Slade.'

'How may I be of service?'

'Let terra go and tell me where Raven is!'

'Why raven is right in front of you my dear boy.'

'What?'

Beast boy looked back to the other figure beside terra. 'Rae? Raven is that you?'

'Beast boy don't bother with her! Get me down!'

He barely glanced at terra. 'Rae? Rae come on are you ok?'

The body moved slowly in what he assumed was a deep breath before the head lifted up. Sure enough it was her; she looked at him through half lidded tired eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and managed to choke out a few mangled words. 'Hello Beast boy'

'Oh god Rae, what happened to you?'

He looked her over slowly. Her wrists where the cuffs sat were blackened and bloody, her hands hung limp like she did as blood trailed dried and new down to her elbows. Her hair was matted, her cape was shredded, and she was covered in bruises and welts.

A dry laugh escaped her lips but escalated into a violent coughing. Beast boy watched in horror.

'Slade how dare you!'

'Do not fret dear boy, little birds are resilient'

'You bast-'

'Now now hush, they'll be fine so long as you stay away'

'What do you mean by that?!'

He took an angry step forward and the room lit blue once more. Terra's scream rolled through his ears and ravens body tensed. He scrambled to back away and when out of range the shocking blue paused. Terra quieted and raven fell completely limp with her eyes closed.

'I told you to stay away, tisk tisk.'

'Damn you Slade what do you want with them?!'

'Absolutely nothing, however for them to die would be highly entertaining and beneficial.'

'What?!'

'You talk too much boy. I have set up the room you are in with sensors of every kind. If you get any closer they will me electrocuted. However you pay free one of them, just one. When you free one girl the other will die.'

'What?!'

'Oh and you have ten minutes before I kill them both out of boredom. Have fun with that, toodles!'

Beast boy looked between both girls and fell to his knees holding his head.

'Just one? I can't.. I won't..i..'

Terra didn't seem to like the fact that he was having trouble picking which one of them he was going to save. 'Beast boy what the hell are you doing?! I'm your girlfriend get me down from here!'

He flinched at her voice but didn't look up as his body began to shake.

Raven slowly lifted her head and spoke in a quiet voice. 'Beast boy?'

He froze and looked up at her with tear-stained eyes and she smiled at him through the bruises.

'No matter what you do remember we will forgive you'

Terra struggled beside her. 'We my ass!'

Raven sent a half-hearted glare to her and looked back at him. 'Think this through beast boy. Follow your instincts here you can't save us both. Save the one you can't live without.'

She smiled at him before her eyes rolled back and she passed out. He almost stepped forward to see if she was ok but stopped himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Beast boy get me down!'

His eyes snapped open and over to her. 'Help me! I'm your girlfriend, help me not the witch!'

Her hair fell across her right eye and she glared at him. He flinched back a step and his memory flashed-

* * *

_'Terra you can't!'_  
_'Watch me'_

* * *

His eyes hardened, how could he forget how cruel she was? She wasn't under Slade's control, she did that on her own. Wait a minute they were captured by Slade right? If she betrayed and tried to kill him wouldn't she be far worse off than raven? He recoiled from his thoughts and looked at her again. Perfect- not even struggling marks on her wrists. Then it clicked-she wasn't really captured, she took raven.

'Hello again!'

Beast boy nearly jumped out of his skin at Slade's voice.

'I hope you've made your decision, times up!'

The room engulfed in blue again right before it started to crumble. He flew into action.

'Beast boy!' He ignored terra and raced to get to raven.

If terra really was working for him she could get out on her own and he would deal with that later, for now raven was unconscious and going to be killed by either the boulders or the lightning.

A rock hit him in his shoulder and he rolled to the ground holding the bleeding spot and jumped up. He was right in front of her now. Turning into a gorilla he grabbed the restraints clenching his teeth at the pain they gave him and ripped them away. Raven fell at his feet and he fell to his knees as a human breathing hard.

'Beast boy what are you doing!' terra yelled behind him.

He scooped up raven in his arms and ran praying he would make it out.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
